A Swinging Good Time
by Cable Addict
Summary: Tony helps Ziva relive some of her childhood. Written for the challenge‘Find Your Inner Child’ on NFA NCIS Fanfiction Addiction .


Title: A Swinging Good Time

Summary: Tony helps Ziva relive some of her childhood.

Challenge: 'Find Your Inner Child'

Pairing: Tony/Ziva

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This fic was written for the challenge that ShelbyElizabeth issued on NFA.

--

"Tony, where are we going?" Ziva asked as Tony pushed her gently to keep her walking.

He smirked. "You'll see." After a investigating a crime scene of a kidnapping at a playground, Ziva had commented that it was a 'shame for such a horrible thing to happen at such a happy and carefree place.' After they had found the little boy, an idea formed in Tony's mind. "Ok." He stopped. "You can take off the blindfold."

Ziva's hands went straight to the knot at the back of her head and her fingers quickly untied the knot. When her eyes adjusted to the twilight, she gasped. "Tony, why are we here?" He shrugged and ran off towards the slides causing Ziva to laugh and run after him. Tony climbed to the top of the structure and sat down at the top of the slide.

"I'll race you!" He called to Ziva.

"You are on!" She quickly sat down at the top of the other slide, her hands on the handlebar above her.

"One," Tony began, "two," but Ziva slid down before he could say, "three! Hey! You cheated!" He complained before he reached the bottom. Ziva started to laugh and ran around one end of the play structure. Tony, thinking fast, ran around the other side, causing Ziva to shriek with delight. Tony laughed and ran after her, catching up with her and wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifting her into the air.

"Tony!" Ziva giggled. "Tony, put me down!"

"What's the magic word?" He teased, he knew that he would be in deep trouble if he didn't do as she said, but he couldn't help it. He was having too much fun.

"Please?" Ziva offered, gasping for breath between her bursts of giggles.

"That's not the right word!" Tony replied in a singsongy voice.

"I do not know what the magic word is!" Ziva cried.

Tony set her back down on the ground and whispered in her ear. "Abracadabra." He gave her a pat on the butt before running away in the opposite direction, Ziva right on his tail.

"Ziva! I'm sorry!" He cried over his shoulder, but Ziva continued to chase him still. She leapt in the air, landed on his heels and knocked him down on the ground. In one motion, she was sitting on his back holding his arm bent so that left wrist was on his right shoulder blade.

Tony yelped in pain. "Ziva!"

"What is the magic word Tony?" Ziva teased, obviously mocking him from his stint moments before.

"Abracadabra!" He cried and Ziva pushed his elbow up, causing him to cry out in pain again.

"Nope." She smirked, clearly enjoying their current activity.

"Please?" Tony offered and winced in pain when Ziva pushed his elbow up again.

"Nope."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" Tony offered, running out of ideas fast.

"With sprinkles and a cherry on top." Ziva whispered into his ear before getting up off of him.

"That's a good magic word." Tony commented as he stood up, rubbing his shoulder. Ziva grinned and after a moment of silence, Tony spoke again. "Hows about we call a truce? I came here to play, not to get my ass kicked." He put his hand out.

Ziva laughed and the two partners shook on it. "Truce." She agreed before quickly scanning the playground with her eyes. Tony watched her face and noticed that her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He followed her line of sight and found the swings. Grinning, and turned back to his partner but found that she was already halfway to the swings.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called after her, but Ziva didn't stop. She ran to one of the many swings and hopped on to it, swinging while she was still standing. Tony arrived a few moments later and did the same thing on the swing next to Ziva's.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ziva asked as she gazed at the sky that was streaked with oranges, yellows, pinks and purples.

Tony nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It is." He took a deep breath. "But I see something even more beautiful." Ziva turned to look at him and found that he was looking at her. She glanced over her shoulder.

"What?"

"You." He said simply jumping off the swing.

"Me?" Ziva questioned, and watched as her partner sat down on the swing and started moving it forwards and backwards with his feet still on the ground.

"You." He was staring intently at his feet, and Ziva felt the need to say something reassuring.

"When I was little," She squatted down, pushed her knees out from under her and gently lowered herself down onto the swing while holding onto the chains. "My two favorite things to do were dancing, or swinging on the swings in my backyard." Tony looked up at her. "I loved the way it felt when you got high enough, you know, the tickling in your stomach?" Tony nodded. "My brother, sister and I would have competitions to see who could go the highest, and who could jump the furthest off of the swing." She smiled softly at the memories of her dead siblings. "I really miss that."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute before Tony spoke. "Do you wanna?" She looked at him. "See who can go the furthest?" He had a boyish grin on his face as he started pumping with his legs. Ziva's face bust into a grin and she too began to pump her legs. The pair got higher and higher on the swings, Ziva giggling and Tony laughing at her childlike state. "Ready?" He asked as he switched his hands from behind the chains to in front. Ziva nodded and did the same.

"One," Tony began.

"Two," Ziva continued.

"Three!" They both yelled and then they pushed themselves off of the swings.

--

For a moment, Ziva felt like she was a child again. She felt like she was competing against her little sister to see who could go farther. She laughed at the feeling that she was flying and started to prepare for her landing.

--

"Arg!" Tony yelled as he fell in a heap on the grass. Ziva didn't do much better, she landed on her feet in a squatting position but quickly lost her balance and fell over. The two lay there in silence before both burst into laughter.

"I have not done that since I was a little girl!" Ziva managed to get out between breaths.

"Me either." Tony agreed.

The laughter reduced to giggles and the giggles reduced to chuckles and soon the pair was silent.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said as they lay watching the stars.

He rolled over and saw her silhouette. "For what?"

"Bringing me here. I have not had this much fun in a long time."

"No problem Ziva." He smiled and thought about how this play date had been the best date in his entire life, and how he had been able to bring the child out in Ziva David even if it was for just a little while.


End file.
